This invention relates to new and useful improvements in grain moisture indicators. Conventionally, such indicators can only be used to give an approximate moisture content, particularly portable indicators which are adapted for use in the field.
Such grain moisture indicators or meters are unsatisfactory for general use because the accuracy is limited primarily due to the frequencies involved and also due to the difficulty in adjusting for temperature variations of the grain within the test cell.